Les pourfendeurs d'âmes
by Tarabiscotea
Summary: La chaleur et l'excitation d'un combat, la rencontre d'une peau, la compréhension mutuelle de deux êtres déchirés... Un mélange de mépris, de magie et d'envies. PWP Lemon DM/HP


**.**

**.**

**Disclamer : **Accrochez-vous, Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de JK Rowling. Les paroles de musique en italique dans le texte proviennent de la chanson _Animal I have become_ de Three Days Grace.

**Rating : **M (Ma en réalité, mais chut)

**Avertissement : **Ceci est un slash, et plus précisément un PWP slashieux cochonceteux sur fond de angst, de pseudo-profondeur et de romance. Le rating n'est pas là pour rien.

**Note de l'auteur : **Mon tout premier PWP, j'aimerais énormément avoir votre avis. Deux chapitres sont à prévoir. Bonne lecture!

**.**

**.**

**.**

Je ne m'entends plus, je ne m'en sors plus, je sais que je dois mettre un terme à ce combat. C'est ce que tout le monde attend. Ma vie n'était qu'un rêve, plein d'amertume et de haine, et pourtant nous revoilà pour une nouvelle année, j'ai du faire face à tous les regards, à tous les sentiments de ces connards qui n'ont jamais partagés mon rêve. Ce foutu rêve qui pour moi n'était pas un cauchemar, je ne connaissais rien d'autre. L'amour ? La tendresse ? Jamais, la vérité m'a rapidement rattrapé. J'ai toujours connu cette pression constante, ce flux mélodramatique qui emporte tout sur son passage. La perfection, toujours, toujours plus. L'angoisse, la force mentale et physique, voilà mon credo. On m'a toujours appris à détester, comment aurais-je jamais pu aimer ?

Et pourtant, malgré toutes ces années en tant que chair à canon, j'ai su aimer. Pas de cet amour sans fondement, de celui qui vous libère, car j'ai toujours été emprisonné. Mais un amour tout de même, celui partagé avec des personnes qui savaient ce que voulait dire combattre pour survivre. A présent je ne pense plus devoir parler en ces termes. Je ne me bats plus pour survivre. Mais simplement pour vivre. Se battre et tout ce que nous savons faire. Tout ce qu'on a toujours voulu qu'on sache faire. A la moldu ou à la sorcière, j'excelle dans cette matière. Si Père pouvait toujours me contrôler, il serait certainement très fier de voir ce que je suis à présent, inchangé. Oh évidemment je n'ai plus la même pression, plus les mêmes enjeux. Mais je garde cette rage au fond de moi, avec seule échappatoire d'exorcisation, la lutte. Alors je me bats, quotidiennement, comme si la guerre était toujours là. La majeure partie du temps ma lutte est intérieure. Je me bats avec mes choix, et aussi avec cette indomptable partie de moi qui n'est jamais assouvie, qui n'a jamais de décision, qui ne sera jamais qu'officieuse. Si tout le monde pense me connaitre en réalité il n'en est rien. Ils se réfèrent à l'extérieur, et à ce que je veux bien montrer. Personne ne sait vraiment qui je suis. Cet animal au fond de moi, que j'ai du dompter toutes ces années, mais qui n'est pas mort avec les pertes du combat final. Celui qui aime la force, la brutalité, celui qui veut s'exprimer, toujours plus. J'avais mes repères, mes canalisateurs, comme ma famille.

Mais maintenant je n'ai plus rien. Plus rien à part toi, qui te bats encore contre moi. Et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que tu l'as toi aussi, cet animal insipide, qui te bouffe de l'intérieur, qui veut surgir, celui que tu m'as tellement laissé entr'apercevoir toutes ces années. Que dirais tu si tu voyais cet animal en moi ? Celui que tu devines, que tu touches, que tu pointes du doigt, mais que jamais tu n'acceptes complètement. L'abandon ne fait partie de notre lot. On se bat parce que parler est trop dur. Personne ne comprend pourquoi il y a-t-il encore une telle rage entre nous. Mais ils se trompent ces idiots. Cette rage n'est pas entre nous, elle est _en_ nous. Ce sont nos essences qui luttent l'une avec l'autre. Comme si tu étais le positif, et moi le négatif. Deux faces d'une même caractéristique, le jugement. Et nous avons toujours été jugés. Mais l'un sans l'autre, on est rien. Le positif ne peut s'affirmer qu'en positif que parce qu'en face de lui se trouve le négatif. On se réfléchit comme des miroirs. Sans toi je ne suis rien. Sans moi tu n'es rien. Toutes ces années tu as essayé pourtant, je le sais. Tu t'es forgé ton identité, celle que tout le monde voulait que tu aies. Tout ce que j'ai c'est une dernière chance de vivre. Prend ma main pour me détruire si tu le veux, mais si je tombe tu tombes. Après toutes ces années de solitude l'un et l'autre, d'être cher perdus, de lutte extérieure et de lutte intérieure, il est peut être temps d'intervenir.

_So what if you can see, the darkest side of me? No one will ever change this animal I have become_

Encore, encore un autre combat. Encore ce moment de plénitude, ce moment de puissance qui gronde en moi et qui jailli. Toi seul sais me faire perdre mes convictions, mes décisions. Je te vois et quelque chose gronde en moi, c'est profond, c'est malsain, et je peux le voir, que toi aussi tu luttes contre quelque chose. La lutte ne dure toutefois pas longtemps. Il suffit d'un mot, d'un souffle, pour que je me jette sur toi. Tu ne réponds pas par habitude, tu ne réponds pas par rage, tu ne réponds pas par vengeance, colère, frustration. Tout cela est terminé quand tout s'est terminé. Tu réponds par plaisir. Je le vois, ce tigre qui est en toi. Qui exalte de pouvoir faire surface. Et c'est moi aussi avec plaisir que je l'exauce, que je lui donne ce qu'il veut. Brutalité et puissance. Ta magie n'est jamais aussi grisante que quand tu l'exerces sur moi. Et je sais que tu n'userais de tes poings sur personne d'autre que moi. Tu sais qu'avec moi tu peux donner ta capacité maximale, sans me faire mal. Tu sais que j'y répondrais de la même manière. Se battre est tout ce que nous savons faire. Mes amis me parlent, les tiens aussi. Je pense même qu'ils crient avec résignation que nous sommes ridicules. Mais je ne le pense pas du tout. Ce qu'il se passe entre nous pendant ces moments là est devenu bien plus qu'une satisfaction enfantine. Tu es mon exorciste, je suis ton exutoire. Donnes moi tout ce que tu as. Allez Malfoy, donne-le moi. Nous n'avons même plus besoin de paroles, plus besoin de provocations. C'est ce que le monde ne peut comprendre. Mais toi si, je le sais, je le sens, _il_ le sait_, il_ le sent.

_I can't escape myself. So many time i've lied. But there's still rage inside._

Ca se finit comme ca s'est débuté, sans paroles échangées. Peut être un rictus, mais il n'est plus mauvais. C'est presque un sourire. C'en est tellement effrayant, mais tellement gratifiant. Je décide de quitter le parc que nos amis ont déserté depuis un moment. Il n'est plus question de s'afficher dans un endroit public, tout est fait avec recul. Mais je n'en peux plus de ce recul, de cette retenue. Il n'y a qu'avec toi que je peux donner tout ce que j'ai. Et il est alors question de se combler, de satisfaire notre animal et de remplir ce vide laissé par la guerre et toutes ces années de dictat. Les règles sont implicitement posées, le combat ne prend pas fin tant que l'un de nous peut encore riposter. Tous les coups sont permis. Lorsque je me relève je ne peux presque plus marcher. Tu n'as pas l'air en meilleur état. Mais cette fois quelque chose a changé. Je ne veux pas retourner au château seul et laissé ce vide prendre à nouveau place en moi. Je me rappelle de tout. Tout ce qui te concerne, tout ce qui _nous_ concerne. Je me rappelle de ton comportement de connard imbu de toi-même de chaque minute de chaque année passée ensemble. En fin de compte tu es mon repère le plus fixe. Celui qui m'a défié toutes ces années, que j'ai détesté, ignoré, haï, surveillé. Celui pour qui j'ai eu pitié. Celui que je reconnais. Un rival. Un égal. Ton air d'enfant gâté dans le train de la première année, ton air d'abruti dans la deuxième, ton air de salaud dans la troisième, ton air de tapette dans la quatrième, ton air renfrogné dans la cinquième, ton air résigné dans la sixième, ton air dépité dans la septième. J'ai vu ta déchéance, je l'ai suivi.

Et la, pour la première fois de ma vie, j'ai envie de le saisir. Ton nouvel air, mystérieux. Qu'est-ce que tu caches Malfoy ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Je sais que tu as ce vide immense qui te ronge, qui m'a toujours rongé quand j'étais seul. Est-ce que tu as toujours été seul ? Est-ce que tes « amis » n'en étaient pas de vrais ? T'es tu déjà senti comblé ? Satisfait oui bien sur, en gagnant tes propres batailles. Mais moi je te parle de plénitude. Nos yeux ne se sont pas lâchés. Nous sommes sur le sol, l'un en face de l'autre, avec nos coudes pour appui derrière notre dos. A quoi penses-tu ? Ton animal dort à présent, comme le mien, repu. Enfin un moment où autre chose que lui peut nous dicter sans nous faire mal parce que nous luttons pour le calmer. Pourquoi es-tu revenu Malfoy ? Pourquoi faire cette nouvelle année ? Je sais que tu dois te dire que tu n'avais pas le choix. Mais on a toujours le choix.

Je me lève avec difficulté mais tu ne te moques pas, tu ne me méprises pas à vrai dire tu n'attends que ça. Et je me dirige vers toi. Tu me regardes. Complètement. Je ne sais plus bouger. Mes mouvements se font encore plus lourds. Pourquoi une telle intensité ? Et pendant que tes yeux parcours mon corps, tu te figes brusquement. Quand tu les relèves, tes yeux crachent le défi. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ton animal s'est réveillé tout à coup. Mais avant que le mien ne resurgisse, je tente de reprendre conscience de mon corps. Et la, je _sens. _Je sens ce que tu as du voir. Mon érection. Sirius avait l'habitude de dire que c'était la preuve que tout fonctionnait normalement. Chair contre chair dans un rapprochement brutal, l'excitation d'un combat, la chaleur de ma propre puissance en rencontrant une autre. Je ne sais pas comment agir. Que dire, que faire, que regarder. Mais là j'entends un bruit. Ce bruit. Que je n'ai jamais entendu. Ton rire. Un rire non métrisé, tu es épuisé, un rire nerveux, mais pas que. Un rire de faiblesse, parce que je constate que tu es dans le même état lorsque j'autorise mon regard à se porter vers toi. Mais pas que. Un rire franc, parce qu'après toute la souffrance, toutes les épreuves, toutes les interrogations, une situation drôle reste une situation drôle. Et tu ris, tu ris à gorge déployée. Je n'en crois pas mes oreilles, je ne m'entends plus, je ne m'en sors plus, mais je te regarde, et quelque chose gronde en moi, se réveille, m'abruti par une telle décharge. Ton visage baignait par la pénombre de la forêt n'a jamais paru aussi magique.

Bordel Malfoy, sais-tu l'effet que tu me fais, là, tout de suite ? Ca gronde, ça bouge, ça m'entoure et ça prend possession de moi, je ne vois plus que toi, et quand je me retrouve à cinq centimètres de toi, tu en prends conscience. Mais tu n'as pas peur, et je ne sais pas si tu es encore maître de toi-même, car tu souffles sur mon visage en calmant ton rire d'un coup. Je te dévisage, mes membres sont pesants, l'ambiance est soudain encore plus lourde que lors du sommet de notre échange musclé. Je sens sur ma cuisse qui est entre tes jambes ton membre dur. Et cela, la proximité, et ton souffle sur mon visage, me font chuter encore plus dans les limbes de ma retenue. Je gronde, et un courant brulant me sillonne et vient se répandre jusque dans mon aine. Soudain tu me plaques contre toi, et je comprends que le courant brulant n'était rien d'autre que ta main droite. Tes abdomens se sont contractés dans la manœuvre et je les sens roulés sur mon ventre tandis que tu t'allonges, ta tête reposant dans les herbes, et moi toujours incapable d'un mouvement. Tu sembles trouver cette situation à ton goût. Tandis que j'essaye de refermer la cage à l'intérieur de moi, de peur de voir n'animal en sortir et perdre tout contrôle sur lui, ta bouche se faufile tout contre mon oreille, et tu dis de cette voix rauque que tu n'utilisais que dans les pires moments de notre dernière année.

-Peur, Potter ?

En vain. La cage s'ouvre violement dans mon esprit, ou est ce dans mon entrejambe je ne sais plus, je ne m'entends plus, je ne m'en sors plus, et c'est dans un mouvement que j'attrape tes mains qui étaient dans mon dos pour les claquer dans l'herbe aussi dessus de ta tète et te glisser tout contre tes lèvres cette fameuse réplique que tu attends j'en suis sur à présent.

-Tu aimerais, hein…

Tu souris, provocateur,

-Tu sais ce que j'aimerais encore plus, Potter ? Dis tu pendant que ton bassin remonte imperceptiblement frôler le mien.

Un souffle s'échappe de mes lèvres, tu m'allumes, sais-tu seulement ce que tu veux Malfoy ? Je veux en être sur, la chose en moi a besoin d'en être convaincue.

-Et quoi donc Malfoy ? Qu'est-ce qui te fait envie ?

Un grondement me répond, mais il ne vient pas de moi. C'est ton grondement, tu perds pied toi aussi et cette pensée m'excite davantage. Tu m'agrippes les cheveux et te rapproche encore plus de moi, collant nos deux corps en ébullition et je ne sais qui de toi ou de moi amorce le mouvement qui fait se rejoindre nos lèvres. Je presse les miennes sur les tiennes avec vigueur, tu me réponds avec autant de maladresse étouffante mais si exaltante que je ne peux qu'ouvrir ma bouche. Ta langue est soudain contre la mienne et je ne peux empêcher un gémissement. Nous entamons un ballet agressif et c'est une nouvelle forme de combat que j'expérimente, bien plus satisfaisante que l'habituelle. Ta langue est brulante et s'entoure autour de la mienne tandis que je l'aspire, tu me la mordilles et je cherche un nouveau coup pour parer, je gémis à l'intérieur de ta cavité et ta réponse me satisfait car j'ai gagné, tu te retires, mais l'animal que je suis ne suis pas d'accord avec cette victoire si telle en est la débouchée, ta bouche se défait de la mienne, et je te supplie de ne pas t'arrêter maintenant, j'ouvre les yeux quand je réalise ce que je viens de dire, ton regard est profond, tempétueux et je comprend que tu n'en avait pas l'envie, une main toujours dans mes cheveux, l'autre sur ma hanche, tu inverses nos positions avec la vitesse que je te connait, car je te connais Malfoy, et tu reprends possession de ma bouche comme un forcené.

Bien que je ne lutte pas de l'extérieur, je te laisse me ravager la bouche sans protester, le combat se passe à l'intérieur. Et pour la première fois depuis longtemps je me sens vivre, je ressens comme jamais, tout se passe tellement vite mais si intensément, l'odeur de Draco Malfoy est partout autour de moi, je ne sens plus que lui et son odeur me rend dingue. De la salive s'écoule sur mon menton lorsque nous continuons notre lutte à l'extérieur de nos cavités. Tu m'excites comme jamais. Je pense d'ailleurs ne jamais avoir été aussi excitée de ma vie. Mais j'en veux plus. Je bouge contre toi, je recherche et je veux sur mon corps la chaleur qui se diffuse dans ma bouche grâce à la tienne. Tu réponds à mes mouvements avec plus de frénésie encore et murmure mon nom tout contre mes lèvres quand nous reprenons notre souffle.

-Potter, qu'est-ce que _hn_ tu m'as fait _ugh_ encore ?

-Arrête de faire_ aah_ la victime Malfoy, c'est toi qui frottes ton érection contre la mienne.

Tu ris, encore ce rire, l'inconnu qui réveille tant de sensations en moi, et je te le rends, un peu désespéré, un peu fou de désir. Tu descends dans mon cou et me lèche la nuque de bas en haut, c'est tellement maladroit que mon rire redouble et qu'alors tu me mords, et là je ne ris plus, je me crispe et lâche un soupir. Tu a l'air satisfait, sal con, car tu souris, goguenard. Je me reprends vite, le terrain m'ait moins inconnu comme ça, quand une rivalité s'installe entre nous tout est toujours plus simple. Je veux moi aussi savourer cette satisfaction d'avoir de l'emprise sur l'autre, quelle qu'elle soit. Alors j'écarte mes jambes rapidement, je fais passer mes genoux sous les tiens pour ensuite les écarter vivement et les refermer sur toi afin d'affermir l'entremêlement de nos corps.

Quand la pression se fait plus forte et que tu gémis doucement dans mon cou, tu prends dans ta bouche ma pomme d'Adan et suce, fort. La douleur se mêle à l'excitation et mes mains passent sous ta robe de sorcier déjà amochée par notre ancien combat, et mes doigts se faufilent jusqu'à ta peau, brulante et douce, que je griffe de tes omoplates à ton bas de dos. Tu cries, j'adore ça, j'étouffe de désir toi aussi visiblement car tu m'arraches ma chemise avec un « putain, Potter ! » qui m'excite davantage si c'est encore possible. Tu te redresses un peu et parcours de tes doigts graciles la peau de mon torse, qui se dresse à ton contact. Je soupire de plaisir et c'est avec un petit sourire coquin que je te connais encore moins que tu t'arrêtes sur mes pectoraux, en dessine le contour, pour t'arrêter sur mes deux bouts de chair. Si je n'étais pas déjà dur comme le roc, je le serai à coup sur. Tu dois ressentir la pression qui se fait dans ma verge car tu appuies plus dessus, nous faisant doucement gémir tous les deux. La lenteur avec laquelle nous découvrons notre corps est effrayante, c'est la première fois que nous sommes réfléchis en même temps. Tu presses sur mes tétons, les tords, et ton regard est comme happé par eux, ta bouche est entrouverte et tu continues tes petites expérimentations alors que moi je n'en peux plus d'être si inactif, je me redresse un peu, assez pour sortir ma langue et te lécher la lèvre inferieur, ce qui a l'air de te faire réagir car tu ancre ton regard profondément dans le mien et je reprend ta bouche pour une autre danse enflammée tout en laissant mes mains défère ce qu'il reste de ton haut.

Ta peau est magnifique, elle est comme une personnification de la magie. Si pâle, si douce mais si indomptable, si ensorcelante. Elle est parfaite, sauf à un endroit. Un endroit que je m'empresse de retracer avec mes doigts, souvenir d'un combat passé. Une lourdeur dans mes mouvements nous fait ressentir un changement d'ambiance, vers quelque chose que ni toi ni moi n'avons envie de reprendre pour le moment. Notre rage est occupée à se consumer en désir et en plaisir, pourquoi raviver une flamme déchue ? Je veux ne penser à rien, mais je n'y arrive pas. C'est avec Draco Malfoy que je suis allongée dans l'herbe, excitation contre excitation, peau nue et regard langoureux, baisers affolés et mains baladeuses, par Merlin ! _Le_ Malfoy, le point d'encrage de ma vie qui n'a jamais changé, ma Némésis, ma rancœur. Malfoy qui me rabaissait, m'insultait moi et les gens que j'aime. Malfoy qui m'obsède depuis notre première rencontre. Malfoy trop présent dans ma vie même quand je cherchais à l'oublier. Malfoy qui ne m'a jamais rien refusé. Qui a toujours accepté mes attaques. Toujours accepté de se défendre. Malfoy qui ne m'a jamais ignoré. Malfoy qui n'a jamais attendu de moi quelque chose d'héroïque. Il me haïssait pour cela. Cela même qui a fait de ma vie un enfer, qui m'a fait parcourir des épreuves plus dures et douloureuses les unes que les autres.

Et pendant que je prends conscience de qui est réellement Malfoy, quelque chose en moi bouge violement, détruits mes protections, ma retenue, mes inhibitions. C'est lourd, puissant, ça se dégage en flux brulants, et ça se répand, tellement que je peux presque palper le phénomène, lui mettre une couleur, un rouge sang, Malfoy, Malfoy, Malfoy… Son nom en boucle dans ma tête fait battre mon cœur encore plus vite et mon pouls se répand fort dans mes mains moites, mes genoux tremblent et j'exulte, je me comprime et crie silencieusement pendant que ma bête en cage se libère, ce flot de magie incontrôlable, je le laisse m'échapper, m'englober, prendre possession de toutes les cellules de mon corps, une telle puissance… Je ne m'entends plus, je ne m'en sors plus. Aide-moi, rien qu'une autre fois. Malfoy frémit, me regarde avec avidité, il ressent ma magie, cet avare, il en est friand, mais c'est surtout du désir que le lis dans ses yeux, mais ses traits de son visage n'exprime aucune jalousie, juste une faim féroce, il se contrôle, je vois dans ses yeux une lueur sombre, volatile, et je sais que sa magie frappe contre son poignet, ce lieu de tant d'actes passés. Nous nous communiquons ce que nous pouvons, il gémit et bouge les hanches, me dévorant du regard, mon aura rouge l'entoure, je le veux, je veux qu'il ressente ce que je ressens, et je veux qu'il me fasse partager sa force brutale, son essence d'homme, de sorcier, de Draco.

_So what if you can see, the darkest side of me? No one will ever change this animal I have become_

Mais je n'ose plus bouger, ce qu'il se passe en moi est trop fort, ça me brule, me consume, je peux à peine garder les yeux ouverts. Ce salaud sait encore une fois mieux se maitriser que moi. Et alors que je vais abandonner, fermer les yeux et me laisser engloutir par ma propre force dévastatrice, tu te penches vers moi, t'appuies avec ton coude gauche à coté de ma tête pendant que ton bras droit retrace le contour de ma jambe toujours enroulée contre ton corps, et quand tu atteints le haut de ma cuisse d'une manière si sensuelle que j'ai l'impression que je pourrais jouir avant de mourir consumé, tu me murmures, comme pour être sur que je suis avec toi.

-Si tu fais quelque chose, fais le bien, stupide Griffondor…

Et tu accentues ta parole en pressant ma cuisse toutes les deux secondes en me donnant des petits coups de reins qui font cogner légèrement ma tête sur le sol. Ce salaud présomptueux… Je me reprends, la bête qui est en moi ne supporte pas d'être rabaisser, pendant toutes ces années c'est lui qui a été le lâche de nous deux, et pour une fois que je prends ma vie en main, que je fais quelque chose que personne n'attend de moi, je suis celui qui fui. Il est mon exorciste, je suis son exutoire. C'est la seule phrase que j'aurais de lui qui se rapproche le plus d'une demande, il a besoin de moi, il veut de moi, lui aussi crépite, sa magie se mêle à la mienne et je ressens sa puissance destructrice ravager mes entrailles, mais il lutte, parce qu'en dépit du fait que tout pourrait s'arrêter là pour lui, sa souffrance, sa solitude, son mal être, s'il se laisser engouffrer par nos deux pouvoirs jusqu'à perdre la raison il refuse, il se combat intérieurement, parce qu'à ce moment précis, c'est moi qu'il veut plus que tout, c'est moi qui lui permet de vivre.

-Tss… Déjà trop fatigué pour prendre les devants tout seul comme un grand, Malfoy ?

Ma main s'agrippe fermement à la base de tes cheveux et je plaque à nouveau mon visage contre le tien, mes lunettes s'écrasant contre ton nez me marquent la peau, mais qui suis-je pour me plaindre d'un peu de douleur quand de tes deux mains tu traces des cercles sur mes cuisses, les remontants, les palpant, appréciant visiblement leur fermeté et la manière dont elles se contractent sous mon pantalon. Tu grognes pendant que ma langue refait le contour de tes lèvres. Dieu que j'aime ton odeur. Tu fais glisser tes mains sous mes genoux, et la situation prend un nouveau tournant, nos deux auras de pouvoir nous entourent, crépitent, mais mon corps fait plus d'étincelles qu'elles quand soudain tu prends plus appui sur tes jambes et que la position devient plus explicitement sexuelle. Ton bassin est collé contre mon entrejambe, mes cuisses relevées et tenues chacune d'un coté de ton sublime corps par tes bras musclés, tu me donnes des coups plus violents, me faisant ressentir toute l'envie que tu as pour moi. Et là où normalement je devrais être effrayé, je me sens on ne peut plus excité. Je fais vivre Malfoy de la plus délicieuse des manières et il prend le contrôle sur moi, que je lui laisse bien volontiers, pouvant m'adonner à une entièrement soumission consciente et volontaire pour la première fois de ma vie. J'ai besoin de lui, qu'il me donne ce qu'il peut me donner. Que je n'ai plus moi non plus à survivre parmi mes souvenirs.

-Malfoy, fait _hn_ quelque chose…

Tu ne perds pas une seconde pour t'exécuter, bel enfoiré. Tu me lèches le torse en te contorsionnant, me laissant entrevoir ta souplesse de serpent. J'ai chaud, beaucoup trop chaud, lorsque tu ouvres le bouton de mon pantalon et descend le zip avec tes dents. Je retiens un ricanement moqueur devant tant de provocation inutile, je ne voudrais pas que tu t'arrêtes en si bon chemin. La fierté Malfoy est bien trop souvent mal placée. Tu enlèves mon pantalon d'un geste brusque, mon dos retombant violement contre le sol, je gémis de douleur, et je comprends que mon regard a dû me trahir. Salaud.

-Ne te moque pas Saint-Potter, tu ne sais pas tout ce que je peux faire avec mes dents

-Je t'en prie, montre moi, Dra-co

Je dis ton prénom en me léchant les dents avec ma langue, tu rougis et me croque le coté droit de l'abdomen, juste à coté du nombril. « Aaah ». Je gémis. Enculé. Tu me fais trop d'effet. Tu lèches avec délectation l'emprunte que tu m'as faite avec tes dent. Je ne me risquerai pas à t'appeler chaton bien que les bruits que tu émets ressemblent étrangement à des ronronnements. Malfoy, par Merlin, qui es-tu ?

-Potter, j'ai très envie de toi

Dis-tu rapidement sur une voix qui ne me laisse nulle doute sur ce que tu viens d'avancer. Tu te relèves prestement, un sentiment d'immense vide s'empare de moi quand tu quittes mon halo de magie et je proteste.

-Malfoy, reviens tout de suite entre mes jambes où je te jure que tu vas le regretter

Tu hausses un sourcil, goguenard, je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi décontracté, ce qui se passe dans ton cerveau dois être à peu près ce qu'il se passe dans le mien. Pour la première fois depuis très longtemps tu es en paix, bien que bouillonnant, tu comprends enfin ce qui te dévorait de l'intérieur, cette rage de ne pas pouvoir laisser transparaitre toute l'étendue de ta magie, et maintenant que tu peux enfin la laisser s'échapper, tu comprends qui je suis pour toi. Tu comprends que je te suis vital, et pour le moment, c'est tout ce qui compte. Les véritables questions viendront après, une fois la tension redescendue au moins d'un cran. Pendant que mes méninges s'afféraient à comprendre les tiennes, j'ai raté le moment où tu enlevais tes chaussures, et à présent tu enlèves ton pantalon, tu es sublime, l'ais-je déjà dis ? Pourquoi n'ais-je jamais vu que tu étais beau, Malfoy ? Je ne me suis pas rendu compte que mes paroles ont traversé ma simple pensée.

-Tu n'es pas mal non plus, Potty, mais moi, je le sais depuis longtemps, sale Griffondor exhibitionniste. Maintenant tais-toi…

Il se recouche sur moi et nous gémissions à l'unisson quand tu pénètres à nouveau dans mon halo et que le tien se ressoude au mien. Deux magies se cherchant l'une et l'autre, se battant et s'enlaçant, tout comme nous deux. Nous sommes en sous-vêtements, je n'ai jamais été aussi proche de quelqu'un physiquement. Mais avant que la panique ne m'envahisse, tu me caresses rapidement en te rallongeant entre mes jambes. Je miaule presque. Tu recommences, en appuyant un petit plus, sur le vêtement. Tu es aussi décontenancé que moi. Comment aurait-il pu en être autrement ? On nous appris à se battre, pas à s'aimer. Pas de place pour l'amour, et encore moins pour le sexe à Poudlard, et tout ce qu'il signifie. Je cherche ton regard, ma main retrace les contours de ton épaule, je la marquerai d'ici à ce que ce moment se termine, c'est certain. Elle est si parfaite. Tu me regardes et m'interroge du regard. Je suis émue. Je ne l'ai jamais été en ta présence. Et tu n'as jamais hésité en la mienne. Toi qui est tellement fier, tellement sur de toi-même. A ce moment tu ne sais pas quoi faire, et tu me le montres. Ta faiblesse. Ma magie devient encore plus forte, elle s'étend, touchant presque les arbres au dessus de nos têtes. Une émotion, un sentiment si vif s'empare de moi quand je te dis

-Malfoy, touches moi je t'en prie

Tu es un peu confus, mais je ressens le tremblement dans ton aine, signe de ton excitation encore fort actuelle. Ta magie grandie aussi, et pendant qu'elle se développe, noire, me faisant frémir par sa puissance, tu baisses ton caleçon d'une main et le mien également. Nous voila nus, et nos corps se frôlent, se touchent, je ne m'entends plus, je ne m'en sors plus. Tu attrapes nos deux verges dans ta main droite pendant que la gauche te sert d'appuie à coté de ma tête. J'ai les jambes écartées, repliées, tu es sur moi, penché, et tu m'embrasses pour étouffer mon cri. Tu fais des mouvements automatiques, instinctifs, et c'est tellement bon. Je ne m'arrête pas de gémir, je ne suis plus qu'une chose. Tu n'en mènes pas large non plus, ton beau visage se crispe et alors une de mes mains lâche tes épaules et vient serrer nos deux membres avec la tienne. Nous entamons de rapides vas-et-viens qui font monter trop vite ce que nous espérons tout deux qui ne sera pas la fin de ce moment, je ralentis, fais passer mon pouce sur ton gland et exerce une petite pression. Tu feules en me dévisageant. Je te dévore les lèvres avant que ta langue vienne rejoindre la mienne. Encore. Encore. Encore. Si on m'avait dit… Je ne peux plus penser, je ne peux que ressentir, je geins.

-Draco, je _hn_ je ne vais pas tenir longtemps…

Tu donnes un coup de poignet plus bref, encore plus délectable

- Redis-le

Tu presses toujours nos deux érections ensembles et je deviens fou, ma main ne fais que suivre la tienne, tu es mon guide dans cette nouvelle aventure.

-…Quoi ?

-Mon prénom Potter, redis _huum_ redis-le

Tu serres nos verges si fort que c'en est douloureusement délicieux, tu pompes rapidement, je ne peux que t'exaucer et dire ton prénom comme une litanie.

-Draco Draco Draco Draco… Fais moi jouir Draco… _Oui_ ! Encore Draco, _oui oui hnn_

Tu sembles perdre la tête, tes mouvements ne sont plus du tout coordonnés, tu donnes de rapides coup de reins qui font glisser nos verges humides l'une à coté de l'autre, tu m'embrasses et dit mon prénom à moi aussi entre chacun de tes baisers langoureux qui se passe à ciel ouvert.

-Harry… Viens avec moi… Je t'en prie… Viens avec moi, _humm_ maintenant !

Et je jouis. Et au moment où je perds pied ma tête se renverse en arrière, écrasée par la tienne qui s'appuie sur mon manteau pendant que tu cries, ma magie te transperce et la tienne me perfore, elles explosent toutes les deux bien plus haut que les arbres, et vont s'étendrent jusqu'à une centaine de mètres. Tout est flou quand je redescends sur terre. Mais pas la tension sexuelle. En plus de l'odeur de Draco se mêle l'odeur de la sueur et de notre essence masculine, et cela me fait déglutir violement. C'est mon premier orgasme et au lieu de m'en repentir, de culpabiliser, ou de me demander s'il ne faudrait pas songer à se déplacer car nos torrents de magie ont du réveiller tous les professeurs, je ne pense qu'à la sensation de bonheur intense qui m'a foudroyé. Je rouvre les yeux, pas tellement près à découvrir ce qui m'attends de mon rival. Tu as les yeux fermés, le corps tremblant, toujours sur tes appuis. Ta poitrine se soulève rapidement, tes cheveux sont emmêlés, ton front en sueur. Tu as de la bave sur tout le tour de la bouche, du sperme sur le ventre et même sur tes pectoraux et moi, faible, je gémis à ta vue. Tu rouvres les yeux, et avant qu'un de nous deux ne dise quelque chose, nos deux bouches se retrouvent. Ce moment est comme Noel chez les Weasley avec en prime tous les gens que j'aime qui me sourient, autour d'un feu. Je me demande quelle comparaison Draco pourrait bien faire d'un moment heureux de sa vie et cette pensée me fait passer mes bras autour de son cou et le rapprocher de moi. Notre baiser se transforme rapidement à mon plus grand ravissement, il redevient charnel, possessif. Agressifs. Tout comme nous. Et j'aime ça, ce sentiment de savoir qui je suis et comment je le suis. Ce sentiment de vie. Je gémis.

-Encore…

-Oui. Te contentes-tu de répondre de ta voix à nouveau grave. As-tu toujours eu cette voix si sensuelle ?

Tu ne me laisses pas le temps de m'en préoccuper, tu y vas plus franchement, tu me masturbes assez rapidement, j'en souffre un peu mais que la douleur est bonne. Je remarque que nos auras magiques ont disparu. Cette fois c'est toi et moi, Malfoy. Tu regardes mon sexe tendu dans ta main en te mordant la lèvre inferieur. Le tien grossi à vue d'œil. J'en salive. J'aurais tout le temps de m'occuper de mon homosexualité apparente quand j'en aurais fini avec toi Draco. Tu te repenches dans mon cou que tu te remets à ravager, j'appuie mes hanches contre ton bassin, cherche la friction. Mais,

-J'en veux plus

Ma voix me surprend. Toi aussi visiblement car tu me regardes à nouveau affamé, et me retournes brusquement. Me voila face contre terre, et cet état de soudaine soumission me fait bander plus encore. Car cette fois Malfoy, tu ne me veux pas de mal. Et moi j'accepte de me donner pleinement à toi, de relâcher la pression, rien que pour une fois. Et rien que pour toi. Toi, mon autre moi. Ton sexe dur et chaud se pose entre mes fesses, je gémis, tu frémis. Tu poses tes coudes de part et d'autre de mon crane et tu embrasses ma nuque en faisant onduler ton bassin tout contre moi. J'y réponds automatiquement, tu gémis longtemps. Ce son me rend fou.

-Tu me rends fou, Malfoy

-Il faut que je te fasse jouir pour que tu m'appelles Draco, Potter ?

Je rougis et tout en arquant mon dos et remontant un peu plus mes fesses ce qui fait glisser légèrement ta verge entre elles je te dis, provocateur moi aussi,

-Je ne l'ai à peine que chuchoter

Tu geins et bouge plus fort, ton sexe bute contre le haut de mon cul et tu me pinces la fesse droite en représailles.

-Je vais te le faire crier à présent, Harry

Tu m'excites, je gémis fort.

-Mais viens Draco, viens, je suis tout à toi

-Tu n'as jamais été à personne d'autre, me susurres-tu en me mordant l'épaule (tiens, c'était à moi de le faire) et cette phrase fait se soulever en moi quelque chose de primaire, de colossal. Je sais que nous jouons, que ce moment que nous partageons, nous le transformons à notre convenance, comme si tout allait de soi. Parce qu'au fond on est plus qu'effrayés. Mais j'en ai assez de me poser des questions, et une grosse part de moi me hurle qu'elle ne fait pas semblant, et que je ne m'accouplerai avec personne d'autre à ce moment présent, qui que ce soit présenté à moi. Et pire, je n'arrêterai de me déhancher contre le sexe de Draco Malfoy pour rien au monde. La vie, je vous dis.

- Prends-moi Draco, vite

Tu feules encore et change de position, de ma nuque tu descends sur mes omoplates que tu caresses de tes doigts pendant que ta langue suit ma colonne vertébrale pour s'arrêter au creux de mes reins et je ne suis plus que masse gémissante.

-Par merlin, ou as-tu appris à faire ça ?

-Jaloux, Potter ?

Je ne réponds rien, je ne sais pas quoi répondre en fait. Je ne demandais pas cela dans ce sens là, mais maintenant qu'il pointe ce fait, j'ai peur de ma réaction s'il me dit « C'est Pansy qui, avant que ses parents ne se fassent buter par tes alliés, m'a montré ça un jour dans la salle de bain des préfets ». Je grogne un peu et bouge légèrement pour que tu reprennes ce que tu faisais si bien. Tu me tires soudain par les cheveux, ma tète rejetée en arrière se pose sur la base de ton cou alors que tu t'es entièrement rallongé sur moi, ta bite contre mon cul et je ne suis plus qu'adolescent grossier à souhait. Tu me lèches le lobe, le pince entre tes dents, ma position est tout à fait inconfortable mais je ne peux retenir mon souffle de s'échapper de mes lèvres, appréciateur. Tu suis mon oreille sans gène et me dit,

-Tss… Il n'y a jamais eu que toi, Potter, pour être jaloux de ce que tu ne voyais même pas… Me dis tu en un souffle. Tu reprends, plus fort cette fois

-Toutes mes premières fois sont avec toi, Harry Potter.

Et tandis qu'un énorme sentiment de satisfaction se répand dans mon corps déjà brulant, tu reprends ta position en me claquant par la même une fesse, ce à quoi je réponds bien évidemment, par un gémissement. Un peu de superbe, Harry James Potter, que diable ! Mais ta langue au début de ma raie pendant que tes mains malaxent mes deux globes de chair me fait perdre mes résolutions fraichement acquises, et je me tortille, ne sachant pas ce que tu fais et pourquoi tu t'aventures par là.

-Arrête de bouger Potter, j'ai envie de te bouffer

-Ma-Malfoy, vire ton nez de mon cul et, par Merlin, arrête d'être aussi direct

Ma phrase n'a pas eu l'effet escompté, l'ayant prononcé à toute allure alors que ta langue déposait de la bave qui s'écoulait jusque… _Là. _Je me crispe et frissonne. D'angoisse ou de plaisir je ne sais plus dire.

-Tu es sur que tu ne veux pas que je te bouffe le cul, Harry ? Que j'enfonce ma langue dans un endroit encore inconnu de Potty ? Que je froisse ta virginité de Saint-Potter en te dégradant d'une manière qui nous ravirait, j'en suis sur, tous les deux ?

A chaque parole tu souffles entre mes fesses, qui se redressent d'elles-mêmes, te donnant un accès visuel direct sur mon anus. Pendant la manœuvre inconsciente tes mains se serrent sur elles pour les maintenir écartées. Je pousse toute sorte de gémissements, de pure plaisir, de honte, de colère… Mais le plaisir l'emporte tout de même, ainsi que l'attente et le désir toujours plus puissant. Tu me dis que la vue te plait bien plus que tout ce qu'il t'a été permis de voir jusqu'à maintenant, et outre ton énorme perversité qui me saute à la gorge, ce compliment me fait rougir. Je ne peux plus bouger, tu me maintiens fermement les fesses ouvertes devant toi, juste à la hauteur de ton visage.

Je me contorsionne afin de tourner mon cou pour te voir, et toute envie de protestation s'envole. Tu a le visage rougi, les yeux absorbés par mon cul, un air que je n'ai jamais vu sur ton visage. Une perversion mêlée à la surprise d'un enfant gâté par son cadeau rêvé. Je gémis et bouge légèrement. Tu sembles reprendre tes esprits, te lèche les lèvres et t'approches encore. Je ne peux plus te voir désormais. Je hurle. Ta langue vient de me happer. Ta langue brulante sur cet endroit jamais découvert me serpente, me découvre. Elle fait des tours autour de lui avant de plonger dedans avec lenteur, un tout petit peu, puis, encouragé par mes cris, plus profondément. Je jouis à demi, mais je me contrôle. Je n'ai plus le stimulus de ma magie et de la tienne et j'ai déjà éjaculé une fois, merde, je dois me contenir. Une intrusion et je comprends d'un coup ce qui m'attends. Draco Malfoy va m'enculer. Mais comme s'il lisait dans mes pensées, à chaque fois que je me pose de bonnes questions, il me fait les oublier d'une manière exquise. Son doigt bouge, il tourne comme l'a fait sa langue auparavant. Malfoy gémit et en insère un deuxième. La résistance est faible parce que Malfoy gémit encore, longuement, et que cela m'excite comme rien d'autre ne le fait, alors je me détends. Il me prépare, m'ouvre doucement, fait joindre sa langue à ses deux doigts avant d'en insérer un troisième qui me fait me tendre. Mais Malfoy me caresse avec sa main libre les reins, remonte sur mes omoplates, me touche la nuque dans une caresse tellement pleine de tendresse que je ne peux me retenir de lui dire que je le veux en moi, entièrement. Il se tend et me répond que je suis un sale petit Griffondor impatient et que je ne suis pas prêt. Mais je sais qu'il en meurt d'envie lui aussi et je le ressens dans ses mouvements. Ses doigts me pénètrent de plus en plus rapidement, sa respiration est saccadée, il me dit à quel point je l'excite et à quel point il me désire. Je bouge de moi-même mes hanches et il retire enfin ses doigts, qui, humides de salive, viennent s'enrouler autour de sa verge déjà bien luisante. Il me redresse un peu les fesses, et une de ses mains vient s'accrocher à la mienne à côté de ma tête pendant que l'autre tient ma fesse écartée. Le gland rentré, je me serre, la douleur est énorme. Je siffle entre mes dents.

-Harry… Si tu savais comme j'ai envie d'être en toi, de m'enfoncer de toute ma longueur dans ton corps, j'ai envie de te pilonner jusqu'à ce que tu me ressentes comme je te sens, Harry.

Il continue son avancée en moi.

- Sens-moi Harry, sens comme on est vivant. Ton cul happe mon sexe avec tant de dévotion, _humm_ Potter tout ça me rend dingue, tu me rends dingue

Je ne fais que crier, il m'allume, me transperce, me fait un mal fou tout en me procurant un plaisir inouï. Il ressent la même chose que moi. Il vit. Alors je me force à me détendre.

-Oui, Potter, tu vois comme tu t'y habitues, tu me veux toi aussi pas vrai ?

-_Humm_ Draco, arrêtes tu vas me faire jouir, tais-toi, bordel, tais-toi juste…

Tu laisses échapper un petit rire et tu ressors complètement de moi. Tu me pénètres à nouveau d'un coup et je hurle de toutes mes forces. Tu me mets à quatre pattes et une de tes mains repose sur ma hanche alors que tu ne bouges pas en moi, tandis que l'autre se pose sur mon cou et le fait remonter vers toi, pour me donner un baiser d'assoiffé. Je gémis doucement, et à ce même rythme tu commences à onduler du bassin. C'est bon. Tu respires fort, me lâche mon cou et te met à faire des mouvements de va-et-vient en moi. Mon dieu, c'est bon. Je ressens ta chaleur partout. C'est époustouflant, si dérangeant, si douloureux, mais si bon. Je t'encourage, je te dis de ne surtout pas arrêter. Tu respires encore plus brusquement et me réponds que c'est bon pour toi aussi. Que je suis si serré autour de toi. Je te réponds que tu es un sale pervers.

-C'est toi qui es _hmm_ là, le cul tendu vers moi, m'accueillant à fesses ouvertes…

Ce que tu es con, je pouffe mais soudain tu me pilonnes plus vite et je crie, je crie si fort

-_Oui_ Malfoy encore _putain_ encore _lààà_ _oui vas-y_ _comme ça_

-_Huum_ comme ça ? Tu aimes ça Harry ? Trouves tu encore matière à rire avec ma bite qui cogne aussi fort ta prostate de sauveur du monde ?

-_Aah _Draco je t'en prie, plus fort !

Mais tu ralentis. Belle ordure. Tu prends un rythme langoureux qui me rend dingue, je bave, je te demande d'accélérer, de me pilonner de toutes tes forces, je te dis que j'ai besoin de te sentir loin et fort en moi, alors tu perds de ta superbe et me pénètre très profondément. J'ai l'impression de renaitre, chaque mouvement et chaque parole de Malfoy me fait oublier mon semblant de vie d'avant et je respire enfin. Tout du moins je crie.

-Tu me sens là, Harry ?

-_Oui, oui,_ encore, dis-je, pratiquement en train de pleurer

- Alors crie mon prénom Harry, crie-le et je te donnerai tout ce que j'ai

-_Aaah_ Draco, _oui_, Draco, c'est trop bon, ne t'arrêtes pas _humm_ Draco

-Plus fort ! M'ordonnes-tu en me pilonnant si fort que je ne tiens plus sur mes bras et tombe sur mes coudes, mais la pénétration n'est que plus profonde ainsi.

-Par Merlin, Potter, tu me veux encore plus fort en toi, hein ? Dis moi ce que tu veux Harry…

Chaque mot résonne en moi en même temps que tes coups de reins à la hauteur de tes coups de poings, ce rythme démentiel qui nous purifie, qui nous fait basculer vers un autre endroit, juste entre toi et moi.

-_Aaaaaaah_ DRACO, je vais venir Draco _humm_ DRACOOO

-_Huuuum_ moi aussi Harry, moi aussi _AAAH_

Mon orgasme est encore plus dément que le premier, je pense même que je perds conscience pendant quelques secondes, quelques secondes rouges, qui se mêlent de noir… Quand je rouvre les yeux, Draco est allongé de tout son poids sur moi, la respiration erratique. C'était magique. C'était comme Draco Malfoy. J'étais certain qu'il était aussi bavard pendant le sexe que d'ordinaire. Voilà, mon esprit divague encore. Mes pensées reviennent au galop. Mais cette fois, je n'ai plus peur. Pas après ça. Draco Malfoy, nous avons à parler. Mais pas tout de suite. Nos pensées nous suffisent pour cette nuit. Et peut-être qu'après, on pourra revivre.

-Merci, je chuchote, ma tête reposant dans mes bras, sur l'herbe défoncée, la respiration de Malfoy dans mon oreille. Malfoy qui ne tente pas se dégager.

-Pouffsouffle, me répond-il tout aussi bas

Et je me marre, les larmes aux yeux. De plaisir, d'émotion, de tout, de trop. Je suis Harry Potter, et il restera Draco Malfoy. Les choses peuvent changer en extérieur, à l'intérieur nous resterons les mêmes.

Quoique…

**.**

**.**

**.**

Merci de votre lecture, et merci à celles qui prendront le temps de mettre une review,

**xx**


End file.
